Just a little bit
by KookofaSpook
Summary: Brief in Ep for 'In the Light'. 5th in the 'playing you playing me' series. Annie/Joan


It was amazing how a run and shower could clear the mind. And thanks to the tax payers dollars Annie was able to do both without leaving the office. She wasn't that worried about this specific case, although it was messy, it was more of the future that made her wonder. She was so new to the agency and already she had lied more, feared more and hurt more people then she had in her life before. Where did it stop, or was that just it that it kept going and you just sunk down into the mud a little more everyday.

She shook her head clearing her thoughts as she stopped at her desk. She made a face looking at her in box. Work did not sound appealing at all. She glanced around the room, a few agents wandered around finishing work but most had gone home.

Sighing she made to reach for her coat but stopped when she caught sight of a very tempting alternative. Smoothing her button down shirt and slacks Annie made her way across the room.

"You're here late." She said leaning in the door frame of the office. Joan looked up a raised eyebrow and a slight quirk of the lip in greeting. They had been pretty good at the silent communication lately.

"You look hard at work" The golden blond said taking a step into the office and closing the door. "anything interesting?"

"Probably is, just not at the moment." The lighter blond responded. Annie closed the blinds on the door. The blinds on the windows had already been lowered to give the occupant some privacy.

"So" Slowly she started making her way to the desk. Keeping her gaze on the blond in front of her. "Auggie and I were talking earlier." Her hand played with the top button on her shirt. "We decided that manipulating people for information, makes us feel," She slid onto the edge of the desk next to the senior agent. "just a little bit, dirty" A sensual smile spread on her face as the button popped free.

"Are you trying to manipulate me Ms. Walker?" Joan asked locking her eyes on her agent's.

"Just making conversation."

"Well then, I can be very good with conversations." The older woman's hand slid up to Annie's thigh resting against the soft fabric. Thigh muscles flexing Annie steeled herself against the heat from the hand.

"You know these dresses that you wear. With the deep necks?" Brown eyes flicked down and back up. "They drive me a little crazy."

"Oh?" Joan asked her hand slipping around to the inside of the younger woman's thigh. Her thumb gently moving up and down. Annie's breath hitched eyes slipping shut. A deep breath filled her lungs as she fought to calm herself. This time she was supposed to be in control. Quick as a flash she shot up and off the desk, grabbing the arms of Joan's chair she leaned over, their faces close to each other legs touching. Surprise echoed in blue eyes for only a moment before a smile played over her lips once more.

"Whenever you where these dresses I can only think of one thing."

"And what's that?" The senior agent challenged. Annie moved down her cheek caressing a soft cheek, lips brushing the spot where neck met jaw, hot breath leaving a trail as she kneeled down. Once in place Annie looked up locking eyes once more. "Just this." she said. Her tongue plunged into the neck line of the dress licking between full breasts. Mouth sucking on the exposed skin before pulling back. Joan swallowed her eyes blinking before focusing back on the younger woman.

"Is that all you can think of doing?" The older woman inquired breathing slightly ragged. Annie regarded the woman in front of her. A smile spread across her face, an ever so slightly evil glint in her eye.

"Yup, but if you were to wear something, just a little bit less revealing," She shrugged half standing her mouth finding her boss's ear. "Then I might be able to think of something a little more, complicated." She whispered sucking the lobe quickly before stepping back. One more look of challenge and promise passing over her golden features before turning around and walking out of the office. Getting a little dirty could be quite appealing Annie decided. And now she had started to even the score. Although losing did have certain advantages. Although really it didn't matter for as far as she was concerned anyone who played was better off. But seeing Joan flushed and so turned on, well that was a prize worth winning. And knowing she was the cause made it all the sweeter.


End file.
